Wings Of Love
by Jaulpones
Summary: A passionate tale of Dracula and Mavis in bat form


Far above the clouds, on a crisp spring night, the air was filled with thrills and cheers as the two bats soared over the moon and dived in and out of pale grey candyfloss clouds. Dracula and his daughter were in their bat form making the most out of the beautiful night. After endless amounts of flying and swooping, they decided to rest on the clouds and admire the stars. They lay next to each other and faced upwards still in their lightweight bat form to keep them suspended. Dracula turned his attention to Mavis and began his conversation. "Hey honey did I ever tell you that your mother and I used to fly as bats out on nights like this all the time". Hey began, "And its also where we would dream of taking our relationship to the next level". Mavis could see the desperation in her fathers eyes and knew it had been such a long time since he had any intimate relationship. As a vampire he was still so young and so was her mother right before the tragic event. She wanted more than anything to make him feel better, she could feel the patch of fur down below begin to moisten, her own desire looming over her like a manipulative soul possessing her own. It felt wrong but in such a good way. Mavis reached for her dads inner thigh and started the carress him. "What are you doing sweetie?", Dracula asked in surprise. "I just thought I'd give you something that you deserve for being the greatest parent a vampire could wish for", she replied staring her beaming turquoise eyes into his. Her plan was working, her fathers luscious bat penis was beginning to rise from his furry sheath. It seemed so big compared to his normal bat size and rose at an incredible pace. She leaned over his groin and licked the tip of it to taste the precum that he left for her. Quickly, she wrapped her mouth around the width of his dick and slowly slid the whole length inside of her, the end pressing against the back of her throat. She moved back up and started to make the blowjob rhythm. Dracula looked down on her beautiful bat daughter bobbing her head on his memeber. He hadnt felt this good in such a long time. "Thank you honey, I knew I could trust you". He wanted to grab her head and make her his but decided to let her service him to her own will. She quickened her pace of her sucking, she wanted to make him squirt his warm semen all inside her mouth so bad. His tip pulsated inside her and his balls clenched, she knew he was close. "Honey, I think I'm gonna..." he cut off as Mavis plunged her mouth the whole way down his shaft. Dracula began too squirt thick cum into his daughters mouth, she swallowed as much as she could but it kept on coming. She pulled his penis out of her mouth and a second wave of semen gushed onto her face. Both panted profusely as Mavis sat back down in front of him. She looked at him suggestively with the cum still dripping down her chin. "Now its time for something I can give you sweetie", Dracula said.

He lay his daughter on her back. She spread her wings on the soft cloud and opened her hind legs, revealing everything. The event before, it seemed, had made her nether regions extremely wet as her vagina glistened with juices in the moonlight. Her father suspended himself above her and looked into her gorgeously desperate eyes as his moistened penis rested on her soft belly leaving drips of his cum on her fur. Slowly, he positioned his dick in front of her entranced and kissed Mavis. She kissed back, letting his tongue slip into her mouth and her tongue into his, they kissed for a good minute or so before releasing. Gradually, he pushed his wet dick all the way inside Mavis who let out a sweet moan as his hugeness stimulated her clitoris. He immediately began a thrusting his bat-hood in and out of Mavis's pussy and felt the sensitive folds inside her contract in pure ecstasy. She imagined him blowing another one of hid hot loads this time inside of her, she wanted to feel the warm oozing load of his seed flowing deep inside of her. She did not have to wait long for that feeling however as his thrusts became much for forceful, she knew that he was close once again. It seemed she was not far from her own climax either as her wings began to flutter in the immense pleasure her dads dick inflicted on her. "Daddy's coming sweetie!" He moaned. Both bats gasped as they reached their orgasm in sync. Dracula pushed his penis in as far as he could letting waves of cum spray furiously, covering Mavis's insides. Mavis's juices burst all over her fathers penis making his final thrust even easier. As he pulled out of her tight entrance, streams of semen oozed out of her leaving a warm sticky well on her vagina and running down to her anus. Dracula's member was drenched in bodily fluids that drips quietly out of his tip. Mavis stroked his penis again making him moan again as another wave of his cum shot out of his tip and landed on Mavis's belly. Dracula leaned down and cleaned his seed with his tongue, gently caressing her clit and he did so. She let out a gentle sigh and leaned down also to get into a 69 position. She did so to suck the juices that remained on Dracula's soaking wet cock. They finished their services and lay back down together, cuddling, for the rest of the night.


End file.
